Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid consuming apparatus having a tank which is configured such that a liquid can be replenished or refilled to the tank via an inlet.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a liquid consuming apparatus provided with a tank configured such that a liquid can be replenished to the tank via an inlet, and a liquid consuming section configured to consume the liquid stored in the tank. For example, there is known a recording apparatus configured such that a cover having a visual confirmation window (viewing window) is opened to thereby allow an ink to be charged to an ink storing chamber via an inlet provided on the upper surface of an ink tank.